100 Sparks
by DapperApproved
Summary: And when I held her in my arms, I felt a spark... This is my response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge. Feel free to review. This isn't much of a summary, but the story is good. This is my first fan fiction. Channy! CANCELLED
1. Blue

**Hey peopelz!!! This is my response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge! This is my first fan fiction, so... yeah. Hope y'all like it! Oh, and please R&R! Creative criticism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I'll only own _Sonny With A_****_ Chance_ if it rains bacon. It rained bacon yesterday? Well then, scratch that first part. I'll only own _Sonny With A Chance _if Disney decides to be my BFF and gives it to me for my birthday.**

* * *

**Blue**

**Chad's POV**

I love blue.

It's the color of my eyes. It's basically the main color of my show, _Mackenzie Falls_. It's the color of the sky, which I used to look up at when I was just a little boy; before I became famous. It's one of the colors of Sonny's mermaid dress when we danced at her "secret prom." It's the color of the shirt that Sonny wore when she tricked me into admitting that I used her for my own publicity, when she was video-taping me on her hidden camera. It's the color that Sonny says she hates so much, and I just love loving what she hates…

And those are all of the reasons why I hate blue.

I hate it because it's the color of my eyes; the eyes that Sonny Munroe hates. I hate it because it's basically the main color of my show, _Mackenzie Falls_. Sonny hates my show. I hate it because it's the color of the sky, and in the sky, there will always be the sun, which reminds me so much of the exploding ball of _Sun_shine from _Chuckle City_. I hate it because it's one of the colors of Sonny's mermaid dress. I just HATE Sonny. I hate it because it's the color of the shirt that Sonny wore when she tricked me into admitting that I honestly DO want to hang out with her. And I hate that shirt, and everything else that she wears, no matter what color, because it makes her look SO cute… Stupid cute. And I hate blue because it's the color that Sonny says she hates so much, and I just love hating what she hates…

Because I hate Sonny, and yet, at the same time, I love her. Just like how I feel about blue. Mixed feelings to create something wonderful. A feeling I have never felt before, until I met Miss Sonny Munroe. And although I would never admit it to anyone, especially Sonny (in fact, I even had a hard time admitting it to myself too, and I think I might be having second thoughts about it), but I love her.

Because although I love to hate her, I hate to love her.

* * *

**A/N: So... How'd you like it? Good? Bad? So bad that you have the sudden urge to blow up your computer? So good that you wanna make me the happiest person on earth by reviewing, favorite-ing , and alerting? Well, however you feel about it, please REVIEW and tell me what I can do to make the next chapter better. Love y'all.**

**~Ali**


	2. Freedom

**So... Chappy 2 of 100 sparks! Freedom... Hope y'all like it!!!**

**Oh, and a special thanks to OtterPotter for being the first person to review, and favorite, and kippycat for being the first to alert my story! I love you guys so much! You just made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Disney has OTHER BFFs so, I still don't own Sonny With A Chance. But I DO own the plot of this story and all of my other ones, so NO ONE CAN STEAL IT FROM ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**Freedom**

**No POV**

"I'm sorry Steven, but I think we need some time off," Sonny Munroe told her boyfriend sympathetically, as she held his hands in hers in the commissary.

Sonny had been dating Steven ever since he got a part in a new television show in Condor Studios, 2 months ago.

She had been having the time of her life over the first month of their relationship, but lately, Sonny didn't want a boyfriend, and needed to work on her acting career.

"Oh…" Steven said, as he dropped his hands from hers, looking anywhere but at Sonny. "I guess. If that's what you want."

"I'm seriously sorry. You're a sweet guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you. It's just that, I think I need to take some time off of dating and just be… free." And then Sonny used the line that was famous for being in almost every break up. "It's not you, it's me."

Steven finally looked into Sonny's eyes, and said, "Yeah, I understand. I need to focus more on my acting anyways. I've been slacking a bit lately."

"So are we friends?" Sonny asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Steven replied, smiling.

"And," Sonny began, "if you ever want to start dating again, I here that one of the girls from _Meal or No Meal_ has a MAJOR crush on you!" Sonny added optimistically.

"I don't think I want to be dating anyone any time soon, but if you want to, it looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has a _thing_ for you..."

"What?!" Sonny shouted, her voice getting higher. "Pft! No he doesn't! And I DEFINITELY don't have a thing for him either. Pft! Psh! Ha!"

"Umm… I didn't even say that you have a thing for him. But Sonny, I'm okay if you like Chad. I could tell that you liked me when we were dating, but I knew that I wasn't the one that you _really_ wanted. And I can see it in your eyes that you love Chad, even if you don't know it yet." And with that, Steven kissed Sonny on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey! I do NOT love Chad Dylan Cooper!!!" Sonny yelled after Steven, jumping out of her seat. "And I didn't break up with you because I wanted to be with Chad! I just wanted some freedom from the dating world!!!"

Seeing that Steven already walked away, Sonny walked back to her table and sat down, sighing.

Little did she know that a certain three-named heartthrob was listening to every single word of their conversation.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was having the worst time of his life for the past 2 months. Why? Well because a certain bubbly brunette from Chuckle City decided to go out with that Stemin guy, or whatever his name was.

And although he would never admit it to anyone, he had a little _thing_ for Sonny Munroe. Okay, not just a _little_ thing, but a BIG thing. But he would never say that to anyone.

So when Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the commissary today and found Sonny holding Stemin's hand in an apologetic, I'm-breaking-up-with-you kind of way, Chad couldn't help but smile a genuine smile for the first time in months.

As he walked slowly over to the closest table by Sonny's, he listened in to their "private" conversation.

"I'm sorry Steven, but I think we need some time off," he heard Sonny say. _Hmm… so Steven's his name…_ Chad thought.

He sat down at the table and held up a newspaper in front of his face so Sonny wouldn't see him, and he listened to the rest of the conversation eagerly.

"Oh… I guess. If that's what you want," Steven replied. _Yeah, that's exactly what she wants, STEVEN!_ Chad thought to himself.

"I'm seriously sorry. You're a sweet guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you. It's just that, I think I need to take some time off of dating and just be… free. It's not you, it's me." _Really, Sonny? Really? You have to be more original with your break up lines, and not use something that all TV shows use._

"Yeah, I understand. I need to focus more on my acting anyways. I've been slacking a bit lately." _Ha, but you'll never be able to match the skills of Chad Dylan Cooper_, Chad thought cockily.

"So are we friends?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah."

"And, if you ever want to start dating again, I hear that one of the girls from _Meal or No Meal_ has a MAJOR crush on you!" Sonny added optimistically. _Average Sonny_. Chad rolled his eyes. _Always trying to make people happy, even though she's the one that made them sad in the first place._

"I don't think I want to be dating anyone any time soon, but if you want to, it looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has a _thing_ for you." Chad's eyes practically popped out of his head as he heard that. Luckily, he had a newspaper to cover his face, or else everyone would see his eyes bugging out.

"What?!" Sonny shouted, her voice getting higher. "Pft! No he doesn't! And I DEFINITELY don't have a thing for him either. Pft! Psh! Ha!" Suddenly, Chad's heart fell. _Sonny doesn't have a thing for me? But EVERYONE has a thing for Chad Dylan Cooper!_

"Umm… I didn't even say that you have a thing for him. But Sonny, I'm okay if you like Chad. I could tell that you liked me when we were dating, but I knew that I wasn't the one that you _really_ wanted. And I can see it in your eyes that you love Chad, even if you don't know it yet."

Chad didn't know whether to feel happy or outraged. Happy that Sonny's used-to-be boyfriend was okay if Sonny liked – or even _loved_ – him. Or outraged that he leaned down and kissed Sonny's cheek. So what if they used to go out?! They just broke up! They shouldn't kiss!

"Hey! I do NOT love Chad Dylan Cooper!!!" Sonny yelled after Steven. "And I didn't break up with you because I wanted to be with Chad! I just wanted some freedom from the dating world!!!" _Did you Sonny? Did you really?_

Chad just stared at Sonny as she sighed, sitting back down in her seat, after watching her boyfriend walk down the hall.

And with that, Chad got up from his seat to go sit next to Sonny.

"So… you don't love me?" Chad smirked as he sat in Steven's seat.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"What? I was hungry and decided to get something to eat. I just happened to hear you scream to the world that you don't love me," Chad lied.

"Was I that loud?"

"Yes, Sonny, you were. So… you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. It's not that I don't like him. I really do. But I just need some freedom, you know? I need some time to myself."

"Oh," Chad said, obviously disappointed. He was hoping that what she said to Steven was just a lie and that she honestly didn't like him and wanted to find a nice way to break up with him. If it was that way, then he would have asked her out right then and there.

"Freedom, huh? Well, if you ever decide to start dating again, I think I know someone who might be interested."

"Really? Who?" Sonny asked eagerly, instantly perking up.

"Oh, he's closer that you think he is," Chad replied mysteriously, then he leaned down and swiftly kissed her on the cheek. The second his lips collided with her skin, they both felt something amazing. A spark. **(A/N: LOL! Hence the title, peoplez!)**

Chad pulled away quickly, even though he secretly wished that he could pull her lips into his. And with that, he left the commissary, with a gigantic smile plastered on his face for his latest accomplishment.

As for Sonny, she just stood in her place for what felt like hours, shocked, yet happy, about the event that just occurred. Because even though she would never admit it, but Steven was right. She did love Chad Dylan Cooper. She loved him for all different reasons, and one of them was because he made her feel…

Free.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not my best work. but then again, I only wrote one other thing on here (so far...). But it's not the best, compared to all of the stories that I have stored in my head, but don't have the time to write. I just got stuck at the word freedom. And sorry for the crappy ending. I just didn't know what to write, and I usually don't do an outline for my stories. I just go with whatever hits me first.**

**So... Like or don't like? Tell me! What can I do better? What did you like? Or you can just say, "Hey Ali! I read your story! Bye!" PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will make me smile. :)**

**~Ali**


	3. Afraid

**Okay, UBER sorry for the UBER late update!!! I have MAJOR guilt issues, so I just have to say sorry times a million! I'd tell you why I haven't updated in a while, but I'm guessing that you couldn't care less about my personal life. But just so you know, school starts in, like, 12 days for me, so I might not be updating in a while. Maybe once a week, but I can give you no promises. :(**

**Shout outs to OtterPotter, WaterTear, and Nessa Is LittleMissReality (who, by the way, is my BESTEST BUDDAY!) for reviewing! You guys make me so uber happy! And to show you how greatful I am, here is a virtual cookie and panda! And a free smile! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think a 13 year old girl on fanfition would own _Sonny With A Chance_? You do? Well you got THAT wrong, MISTER! The only thing I own is this story and my DIGNITY!**

* * *

**Afraid**

Chad Dylan Cooper was not afraid of anything.

That is, until Little Miss Sonshine came into his life.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid of Sonny Munroe.

Now you all must be wondering…

Why?

One thing that Chad really hates is someone who hates him. Sure, sure, the other _Randoms_ hate him too, but THEY don't intimidate him. Sonny, on the other hand, isn't like any other girl that he knows, or even bothers to talk to.

She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in, even if it makes her look like a fool, and trust me, she has done that SEVERAL times already. Because if it makes her look like a fool, then surely, whoever it is that she is trying to get back at, will ultimately look like a fool too. And that person is usually Chad. And Chad NEVER wants to look like a fool.

He has a reputation to uphold.

So Chad is afraid of Sonny because she will do anything to make him look like an idiot.

But that's not the only reason why he's scared of her.

Sonny – as much as Chad hates to admit it – is a good actress. Not just a _good_ actress, but a brilliant one, an amazing one, an awesome one. Almost as good as Chad Dylan Cooper himself. And no one can be as good as Chad Dylan Cooper.

So if Sonny is such a good actress, then maybe, just one day, SHE will steal his spotlight. And instead of Chad bragging about his fame to Sonny, it will be the total opposite. And the producers will kick Chad off _Mackenzie Falls_ and make Sonny the star instead, and he will have to deal with being on _Chuckle City_. Now that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the point.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper will always be the better actor. ALWAYS. **(A/N: LOL! Kinda like the old Wal-Mart slogan! Always low prices. Always. XD) **

Now you might think that those are the only reasons why Chad's afraid of Sonny Munroe.

But there is one more. And this may be the greatest reason of all.

_Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of Sonny Munroe because he is afraid of falling in love with her._

I repeat: Chad is afraid that he might be falling for Sonny. And HARD.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall _in_ love. People fall in love with him!

And Chad isn't so sure if he's ready to fall in love just yet. Especially with the new girl from _So Random!_

I mean, a _Falls_ with a _Random_? Who has ever heard of something so… absurd?!

Chad is afraid of falling in love with Sonny because she's the enemy, she's so immature, she has no good taste in actors (I mean, she fawns over Sterling Knight but not him! What does he have that Chad doesn't?!) **(A/N: Umm… nothing? LOL! I just HAD to say that! :P)**, she makes him look idiotic, but mostly because he's afraid that she won't love him back.

And Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do rejection.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! The ending made me LOL! I hope you liked this chappy as much as I did! Well, actually, I thought it was pretty darn crappy, so I hope you just like it!**

**If you want a virtual cookie and panda, then review! Please? I used the p-word! It will make me smile! And smiles make everyone feel better! See? :) I'll give you another smile if you review!**

**~Ali**


	4. Love

**I have to admit, I updated faster than I thought I would. I know what you guys must be thinking: If that was fast, then what's slow for her? But with everything going on, I thought I wouldn't be able to update for at least a month!!! I mean, I'm getting braces (*gasp!*), school's starting, I have an eye appointment on Wednesday, and that was too much information...**

**Oh, and this story is dedicated to Nessa Is LittleMissReality, because she dedicated a one-shot to me, and since I don't know that much about SasuHina (the pairing she writes for), I decided to make a chapter all for her!!! And she's my BFF in and out of FanFiction!**

**Auroramazing, udita, Nessa Is LittleMissReality, and WaterTear all got a cookie, panda, and :) from me!!! I'm giving out A+ to all of those who review this time! (Inspired by school starting soon) The rest of you who read this without reviewing get an F!!! *Insert evil laugh here* JK. But I will be happy if you review.**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT EVERY SINGLE FRICKIN STINKING TIME?!?!?! It pains me already to say it once, but FOUR TIMES?! What kind of tourture is this?! Be strong, Ali, be strong. Okay, I'll just come out and say it... I don't own _Sonny With A Chance._ *Sniff* Happy now?**

**

* * *

**

**Love**

**No POV**

"Oh my gosh! Just shut up and tell each other that you're in love already!" Tawni yelled, fed up with Chad and Sonny's daily banters.

"Fi- wait, what?!" Sonny yelled, her voice raising an octave.

"Well it seems pretty obvious that you two love each other but are just too _stupid_ to realize it," Tawni answered in a "duh" like manner.

"Me. Love her?" Chad said, his voice rising just like Sonny's. He laughed nervously. "Impossible!"

"I know, right?" Sonny exclaimed.

"_Sure_," Tawni stretched out the word, as she walked away staring at her nails. "Oh no! I broke a nail!" And with that, she left the two 'lovebirds' alone.

"Pft! What does _she_ know?!" Chad stated, suddenly interested in the wall right behind Sonny.

"I know! It's Selena Gomez all over again! Stupid 'relationship wizards,'" Sonny sighed. "Anyways, I don't see _anything_ in you."

"Really Sonny?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sonny said. "I mean, you're conceited, egoistical, stuck-up, overly-dramatic, self-absorbed, utterly handsome, have sparkly eyes and windswept hair, you have your moments even though you can be a total jerk sometimes…" Sonny dazed off, as she thought more about Chad. "And I can't stand you!" Sonny added quickly as she realized what she just said moments ago. She didn't want Chad to think that she actually _liked_ him!

"Yeah, well, you're worse!" Chad yelled, obviously not catching the last three reasons.

"Yeah right," Sonny said, laughing. "Who can be worse than Chad Dylan Cooper himself?"

"Sonny Munroe, that's who! You're _way_ too perky, your laugh is annoying, you're too optimistic, you're a _Random_, you make yourself look like an idiot, you have pretty hair and chocolate brown eyes, you're a great actress, and you're so cute – stupid cute…" Chad dragged on, until he realized what he was saying. "And I hate you!"

"Yeah, well I hate you more!" Sonny exclaimed!

"Well I hate you _3_ times more than you hate me!"

"Well I hate you _10_ times more than you hate me!"

"Well I hate you _100_ times more than you hate me!"

"Well I hate you an _INFINITY_ times more than you hate me!"

"Well I hate you infinity and _1_ times more than you hate me!"

"Chad, there's no such thing!" Sonny said, rolling her eyes and scrunching her nose.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And suddenly, the unexpected happened.

Because as soon as Sonny said the final "Fine!" Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, as Sonny threw her arms around Chad's neck, engulfing themselves in a passionate kiss, obviously caught up in the moment. **(A/N: In my head, I can hear those "Ooh"s that they put after a kiss on T.V. :P)**

And although neither of them would admit it, but that was the best kiss either of them has ever had.

When they finally broke apart after what felt like forever, they both yelled in unison, "You kissed me first! Nuh-uh! Stop that!"

"Oh my gosh, just shut up, will you!" Sonny sighed in exasperation.

"Not until you admit that _you_ kissed me!" Chad said stubbornly.

"I would, but then I'd be _lying_!"

"No, actually, you're lying right _now_."

"Chad, no I'm not. Why don't we just say that we kissed each other at the same time?"

"Ha! So you're saying that you did kiss me!"

"Chad!"

"Look, I can't settle with your 'at the same time' nonsense because I would never – I repeat, NEVER – kiss _you_!"

"It didn't seem like that 30 seconds ago," Sonny mumbled.

"If you really want to see who kissed who first, then why don't we try it again?" Chad said competitively, cocking his head to the side.

"Fine!"

And with that, Sonny and Chad kissed once again, sparks **(A/N: Look! Another title reference!!!) **flying everywhere. And once again, it only ended with the same argument.

"See! It's _completely_ obvious that _you_ kissed_ me_ first!" Chad yelled.

"Is it Chad? Is it _really_?" Sonny challenged.

"Stealing my lines only mean that you kissed me first!"

"Since when?"

"Since Chad Dylan Cooper said so!" Chad said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I don't think we're done with this whole 'kissing thing,' are we?" Sonny said, sighing once again.

"No we're not!" Chad yelled. "So… I'll meet you after rehearsals outside the studio to finish this stupid thing? Because we both know that you're the one who kissed me first…" Chad mumbled the last part.

"First of all, I heard that. And second of all, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh not yet, Munroe. Not yet…" Chad said, inches away from Sonny's face, so that she could feel his warm breath against her cheeks.

Glaring at each other, they went their separate ways, just waiting until rehearsals were done, so they could finish their business.

Little did they know, but a certain blond – and pretty – girl was watching their whole argument, from start to finish. As if she _really_ broke a nail!

"Alas." Tawni Hart sighed. "Young love."

* * *

**A/N: Because this is categorized under Humor/Romance, I try my best to add some comedy, even if I fail miserably. Oh, and I decided to add Tawni in this chapter, because I love how Tawni tries to play match-maker with Sonny and Chad. :)**

**And if you want to pass this class and not get held back, you BETTA review!!! I know, I'm bribing you, just so you can review! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON!!! JK. LOL. **

**Don't expect a quick update, though, cuz I don't want you guys to be dissapointed if I don't update fast, so I'm warning you now. I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION YOU KNOW!!! **

**~Ali**


End file.
